


pizza&kisses

by raindropspml



Category: Commentary crew, Memeulous, imallexx - Fandom
Genre: ImAllexx - Freeform, M/M, alex elmslie - Freeform, george memeulous - Freeform, memeulous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropspml/pseuds/raindropspml
Summary: ~my first published story so srry if it sucks~an imallexx x memeulous oneshot. best way to describe it: a gay mess. george likes alex, but he cant tell him that.follow my twittersuccessfulpmlty for reading





	pizza&kisses

George was sitting on the couch, scrolling through twitter, per use. There was nothing else to do, since Alex (his best friend and flatmate) was filming a video. George strolled over to Alex’s room and listened in on his video. Alex was laughing at something he was watching, and George had found it hard to contain his laughter as well.  
Just as George was about to walk to the kitchen and make a sandwich, he heard Alex begin to talk again. George never realized how smooth Alex’s voice was when he filed. It was soft, but intense at the same time. When Alex wasn’t filming a video, he was either yelling or extremely quiet.  
George walked to his room, and was about to walk in, when Alex walked out of his room. “Hey mate, I just finished filming a video. Not too late to have dinner now, right?” Alex checked his watch as George stared at him longingly.  
George loved Alex. Not just in the platonic way, but the “I want to marry you right now please kiss me” way. Not that Alex would kiss George, because he’s “not looking to date anyone right now.” But what George would give to have Alex kiss him once.  
George snapped back to reality, and answered Alex. “It’s not too late. I’ll run out and grab something.” George went to get his coat, but Alex grabbed George’s forearm and pulled him back. George leaned in, his and Alex’s lips almost touching.  
“Can you get some ice cream, too?” Alex asked, with a small smile on his face.  
George nodded, pulling on his jacket to hide the blush. Why does he have to have such a nice smile? George asked himself.  
George left to get the food, and Alex sat on the couch. George was acting weird, Alex’s head began racing with thoughts. Why was he so close to me when I he turned around? Why does he always look at me in that way? How does he feel about me? How do I feel about him? Alex tries to shake these thoughts, but fails. George is all he can think of.  
George walks in 15 minutes later with a bag of takeout and a bag of ice cream, a pint each of George’s and Alex’s favorite flavors. “Oi, I’m back with the food,” George says as he shuts the door behind him. ALex gets up and rushes to the table.  
“Smells amazing, what’d you get?” Alex asked, leaning over the counter on his tippy-toes to look into the bag.  
“Pizza, just the way you like it. You deserve it after a long day of filming,” George smiled. Alex grinned his usual big, toothy grin that could light up a room. Seeing it made George happy in a way he couldn’t explain.  
“Thanks George, you’re the best mate anyone could ask for.”  
George suddenly felt discouraged. He’d been friendzoned. George was used to it, but today he felt particularly in love, and to hear that hurt him. George visibly frowned, which caused Alex to do the same thing.  
“George, you ok mate?” Alex put his hand on George’s shoulder. George looked at him and smiled.  
“Yea, I’m fine,” he responded.  
Alex nodded and turned around. He began thinking of how George had been acting, and then he realized. George liked Alex. Liked liked Alex.  
No, Alex thought. George can’t like me. I can’t like him. I don’t like him. Right? Oh no.  
“George?” Alex asked.  
“Mm.”  
“Do you like me?”  
Fudge. “Yea, as a friend. Why?”  
“No, like ‘I’d date you’ like,” Alex responded.  
George didn’t respond. He turned away and began taking the pizza and sides out of the bag.  
“George, answer me. How do you feel about me?” Alex pushed, with an edge in his voice. George hesitated, he had no idea what to say. Because, God, he loved alex. But he can’t tell him that. Alex will reject him, and things will get awkward. Alex might move out because of fear. No, George. Stop overthinking, he told himself.  
“Oh, um…” George paused, not knowing what to say next. He knew that Alex probably didn’t like him, and if he did, it’s not like they would just start making out or doing it on the spot. Though, George would like that.  
“Come on mate, simple yes or no,” Alex urged.  
George shrugged, knowing he was going to regret what he was about to say. He wanted to make it sound as casual as possible, so he didn’t seem crazy. Or desperate. Or in love. But God was he in love. “Well, yea, I guess. A little.”  
George began sweating, but not as much as Alex. Alex was freaking out. George actually admitted that. And the worst part, that made Alex freak out, was the feeling he got when George said it. It was a good feeling, almost like he felt the same way. But there was no way that was possible. Well, there was, but Alex didn’t like George in that way.  
“Alex?” George shook Alex, but he continued to stand there in shock. “Alex, clearly you don’t feel the same way, and I really don’t care. I can’t make you like me, and there’s no point in trying to.”  
Alex shook his head in confusion and denial. Not only to himself, but to George as well. “No, I think I like you in that way. But I don’t like you in that way.”  
“Alex, mate, that’s a contradiction.”  
“Your mum’s a contradiction,” Alex tried to reply. George just laughed and grabbed a slice of pizza.  
George headed to the couch, trying to stay as casual as possible. But his heart was racing. He just sat on the couch, not speaking, eating pizza and watching TV. Alex was sat next to him, also not speaking. Neither of them knew what to say.  
Eventually, Alex scooted a little bit closer to George. George did the same, both gradually moving until there was virtually no space in between them. Alex rested his head on George’s shoulder. A little while later, he leaned in for a kiss. George went for Alex’s lips, softly planting a kiss on them.  
“Ew,” Alex laughed. “You smell like garlic!”  
George chuckled. “You’re the one who likes garlic knot pizza crust.”  
“True, true,” Alex said back.  
Alex and George cuddled for an hour before one of them spoke again. “So, are we like, together now?” George asked.  
“I guess so,” Alex replied.  
“Oh. Okay, cool. I love you, Alex.”  
“I love you too, George,” Alex smiled. Not once had he felt a connection like this, not even with Ani. George might be the one, Alex thought.  
George thought the same way. All he wanted was to be with Alex, all he needed was to be with Alex. As long as George and Alex were together, there would be no problems.


End file.
